


Late Night Call

by hanicanendme



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, F/F, Handcuffs, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Vaginal Fingering, cop siyeon, gang leader sua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanicanendme/pseuds/hanicanendme
Summary: Lee Siyeon gets a suggestive late night call from her girlfriend, Kim Bora. The rest is history.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> here's a smexy one shot that goes along with my twitter au :))) link to the twitter au: https://twitter.com/milfjiu/status/1147346084227932160?s=20

Siyeon quickly walked up Bora’s front steps. She’d gotten a very… _suggestive_ call from the girl inviting her over for some fun. There was a lot of traffic on the way to her house which only let anticipation boil inside of Siyeon. She knocked on the door and a few moments later, Bora appeared in front of her, and her attire earned a sharp inhale from Siyeon. She was wearing a tight black latex tube top with a zipper in the front and matching latex panties. Fishnet stockings adorned each of her toned legs, and her tall heels only enhanced them. Siyeon flicked her eyes back up at Bora’s, excited to see that they were as dark as her clothing and brimming with hunger.

The smaller girl grabbed tightly onto Siyeon’s shirt collar, pulling her inside the door and slamming it shut. She pinned the taller girl up against the wall by her wrists and wedged her leg between Siyeon’s legs. “I’ve been waiting on you forever, babygirl. What took you so long?”

“I-I’m sorry, I came as fast as I could,” Siyeon stammered. She could feel her own arousal rising with every word Bora spoke, and a leg in between her own wasn’t exactly helping. Seeing Bora in that skimpy outfit was doing so many more things to her than she could’ve imagined.

Bora didn’t say anything in response and simply smashed her lips onto Siyeon’s and pressed her hips up against her. Siyeon let out a low moan at the contact and tried to move her hands to touch Bora, but she wouldn’t budge. Bora moved from her mouth and started planting love bites down Siyeon’s neck and collarbones. She put both of Siyeon’s wrists in one hand and put the other up her shirt, surprised when she touches a bare breast. “No bra?”

“No underwear either,” Siyeon smiled, panting. “They were coming off anyways.” Her heart was beating through her chest. “I would’ve shown up naked but I don’t think people driving by would’ve found that appropriate.”

“It would’ve been a gift to those people if they could see your beautiful body,” Bora whispered into her ear as she massaged her breast. She felt the taller girl shudder as her breath hit the girl’s ear. 

Siyeon let out a small yelp when Bora pulled her off of the wall and tugged sharply on her hair, bending her neck back. “Well since you made me wait so long, I guess I’m just gonna have to punish you.”

Bora dragged the girl by the hair to her bedroom and shoved the girl onto the bed. Siyeon, now as turned on as the other girl, lunged forward to try and latch onto Bora. The smaller girl grabbed Siyeon to hold her back and wrapped her hand around her neck tightly, but not tight enough to where she couldn’t breathe. “Nuh uh, baby. One of the conditions of your punishment is you don’t get to touch me unless I say so. Understand?”

Siyeon eyes widened. She’s never seen Bora like this. Sure, she usually was pretty dominant during sex but this was a whole other side of her. It made sense with all of the leather Bora usually wore.

“I said, do you understand?” Bora growled, tightening her grip around the other girl’s neck. Siyeon nodded and squeaked out a tiny ‘yes’. The brunette chuckled darkly and released her hand from the black haired girl’s neck. “Now, strip.”

Siyeon, hearing the commanding tone, obeyed and quickly took off her clothes. She threw them across the room to where they wouldn’t get in the way and sat still, intently waiting on Bora. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the brunette biting her lip and staring down at Siyeon. It was taking everything in her body not to rip the latex off of Bora’s body, but she knew if she tried that, Bora would probably tie her up… or maybe she wanted that to happen.

“Good girl,” Bora purred, looking the naked girl up and down. “Wait here while I get some things for us to play with.”

Siyeon watched the smaller girl stride over to hre closet and disappear inside. Siyeon could feel her hands shaking with excitement when Bora finally emerged with a box in her arms. She set it down on a table, opened it and began rummaging through it. “Where is it… Ah! There it is.”

Siyeon perked up at the sound of metal clinking together, and saw Bora twirling two pairs of handcuffs around her finger. The brunette walked over to Siyeon and stood in front of her wearing a mischievous smirk. “I’ve always wanted to give a cop a taste of their own medicine.”

Bora ordered Siyeon to lay down with her head on a pillow and handcuffed each wrist to a pole on the sides of the bed. Siyeon pulled on them and they didn’t budge at all. She was trapped. And Bora, in all of her burning desire, could do whatever she wanted to her. Not that Siyeon was going to object.

“What’s your safe word?”

“Wolf.”

Bora nodded and walked back over to the box to grab a silk blindfold. She gently tied it over Siyeon’s eyes, leaving her vision in the darkness. Siyeon started to squirm with a mix of fear and eagerness about what Bora was going to do next. She gasped as she felt a light tickling sensation as Bora traced along her bare skin with a feather. With her vision restricted and all of her other senses heightened, the feeling was insane. Every stroke of the feather sent shockwaves through her body, almost overloading her nerves. She pulled against the restraints in response, groaning in protest when the handcuffs stopped her harshly. After a few minutes of the feather, she felt it leave her skin and heard the clacking of Bora’s heels moving away from her. The box was being rummaged through again and Bora walked back towards her. “Remember your safe word, Siyeon. If you need me to stop, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

Siyeon nodded and sighed shakily when she felt something leathery now stroking her skin. It left her skin and she let out a small scream when she felt the leather slap her bare stomach skin. It hurt, but it hurt  _ so _ good. The pain was gradually replaced with pleasure. “How was that?” Bora asked.

“It feels really good,” Siyeon said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. Right after she said that, another slap hit her skin, this time closer to her breast. The black haired girl bit her lip to try and stifle screams as more lashes were put on her, marking almost everywhere but her nipples. Her wrists were starting to hurt from her pulling on them, but the after feeling of the whips on her skin were the only thing she could focus on. Every lash had made her come closer and closer to the point of orgasm, and she knew that she wasn’t far at all. Bora could probably breathe on her in the right place and Siyeon would lose it.

“You took that much better than I was expecting,” the smaller girl purred. “Wait here.”

The heels clacked away once more and Siyeon was left with her skin burning from the hits. Bora returned with what sounded like something in a glass? “Since you’ve been such a good girl so far,” Bora said sweetly as she put the glass down on the table. “I’ll reward you.”

Siyeon’s whole body shuddered as she felt a sharp icy sensation in the places the lashes hit. Bora was soothing her burns with a piece of ice in her mouth, slowly tracing around her skin. Siyeon jerked when the brunette put the ice on her nipples and held it there for a few seconds on each one. The black haired girl wanted to touch Bora so bad but the metal cuffs around her wrists said otherwise. All she could do was move her legs in response to the touches, but they were being held down by two strong legs. The ice glided around her skin, leaving Siyeon panting. The burns were almost completely faded by now and her skin was covered in goosebumps.

The brunette lifted her face from the other girl while still straddling her, and traced a finger down her body. Her fingernail lightly followed down the girl’s neck, over her bare stomach, and stopped right before her entrance. “Let’s see how wet you are for me,” Bora murmured as she moved her hand down and parted her legs. A delighted gasp sounded from the smaller girl when she saw Siyeon was soaking. “I didn’t know you were such a sucker for pain, officer.”

Siyeon shivered as Bora touched and rubbed around her inner thighs, always close but never touching her pussy. Bora was teasing her. And it was starting to get on her nerves. “Bora, hurry up and f-fuck me,” she drawled, her bottom half trying to direct Bora’s fingers in the right direction. “Oh, you want me to fuck you? Like how I fucked you the first time we met and then on the couch?”

Siyeon nodded, biting her lip as memories of their past intimate encounters flooded her mind. She felt her arousal building up even more. It seems that the thoughts were making Bora more horny too, as her words and breathing were sounding more labored. Seeing Siyeon like this and having her under her control were some of Bora’s favorite things. “Well, too bad. You’re going to have to work for it. You’re not going to cum unless I say so. And,” Bora murmured as she planted her fingers on Siyeon’s quivering lip. “You won’t speak until spoken to from now on.”

She shoved her fingers roughly inside of Siyeon’s mouth, making the girl gag on them. Bora gasped, her breath shaky as the blindfolded girl moaned and sucked on them, rolling her tongue. She pulled her fingers out and ripped Siyeon’s blindfold off. Siyeon groans as she watches the brunette lick them clean before shoving her tongue in the black haired girl’s mouth. Bora’s clean hand massages gently through the other girl’s hair and scalp as they make out. When they seperate, they both breathe heavily with hooded eyes. Siyeon’s heart is pounding through her chest and her body is weak from Bora’s punishment.

Siyeon was a little pissed that Bora is denying her orgasm. She loved and hated her teasing, but it was making Siyeon go crazy. Bora leaned over Siyeon to remove her handcuffs and moaned when she felt a tongue dragging along her stomach skin under her tube top. Siyeon then grabbed the zipper in the front of the tube top and pulled it down, exposing Bora’s breasts. “What did I say about touching me withou-” Bora’s growl was cut off by her groaning when Siyeon sucked on her nipple. “Fuck, that feels so good, baby girl.”

Bora managed to get Siyeon’s handcuffs off and shoved the girl off her breast. “You disobedient little girl. You broke the rule,” the brunette said, a dark smile forming on her lips. “And now I’m going to punish you even more.” She picks up the girl and carries her over to the table. She puts Siyeon down and shoves the box off of the table before turning the girl around to face it. 

The brunette bends Siyeon onto the table, making her back arch. The black haired girl groans when she feels Bora press her hips roughly into her ass. She slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her moans when the other girl started grinding into her. Then, Bora stood back and slapped Siyeon on the ass  _ hard _ . Siyeon yelped at the sudden harsh impact and whipped around to face Bora with a glare. “Jesus Christ, Bora!”

Siyeon’s protest was cut off by Bora roughly grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back to where she could whisper in her ear. “This is your punishment, brat,” she hissed, her voice dripping with lust. “Keep up the back talk and just see what happens. Shut up if you know what’s good for you.”

“Oh yeah? Make me.”

Bora’s lip twitched in a smirk at Siyeon’s taunt. She let go of Siyeon to grab a ball gag from her box of toys. She dangled the red ball with two straps in front of Siyeon’s face, the girl panting at the sight of it. “This should work perfectly. Open wide.” The ball gag is shoved into Siyeon’s mouth and she gags as it's tied tightly around her head to make sure it can’t slip off. Bora then tied Siyeon's wrists behind her back with a red nylon rope and bent her back over the table. The brunette began to roughly massage Siyeon’s ass, making the girl squirm. “You’re going to help me count. I’m going to punish you seven times.”

Bora’s hand came down swiftly on Siyeon’s ass, her scream muffled by the ball gag in her mouth. “O-One,” she whimpered then screamed again as Bora’s hand connected with her bare skin. One by one, Siyeon groaned out the number of slaps and she could barely stand when it was over, especially since her hands were tied behind her back. “Good girl,” Bora moaned as she kissed down the back of Siyeon’s neck and her back. “You know, this red rope looks amazing around your wrists. I wonder how it looks all over your body.”

Bora carefully took the ball gag dripping in drool out of the other girl’s mouth and grabbed a long piece of red rope. “Get on the bed,” she commanded. And Siyeon obeyed. The two girls walked over to the bed, Siyeon plopping down with exhaustion and Bora teeming with energy. The brunette intricately wrapped the rope around Siyeon’s breasts and waist like a halter, then passed the rope between her legs and around her thighs. She finished off by wrapping Siyeon’s arms and tying her wrists and ankles together so she was stuck in a kneeling position looking up at the brunette.

“You look beautiful,” Bora purred while stroking Siyeon’s cheek. “Wrapped up like a slutty birthday present for me.” Siyeon leaned into her hand and when the other girl’s thumb stroked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth without question. A low rumble sounded from Bora as Siyeon sucked on her thumb and grinded against the soft rope near her core. The friction was bringing her closer and closer to her breaking point, but almost like she sensed it, Bora stopped her. “Don’t cum until I say you can."

Siyeon whined in protest, knotting her eyebrows at the other girl. It was taking everything in Bora’s power to not pounce on Siyeon while she was tied up and vulnerable, but she wanted to make the girl work for it. But, Siyeon had already done well so far, so it was time she was rewarded again. She dragged the tied up girl closer to her and shoved her on her side. She quickly undid the rope binding her legs but left her upper body tied.

Siyeon scrambled back to her legs, her whole body shivering with desire. And Bora was ready to indulge in her. Bora laid down on the bed and beckoned the girl over. “Sit on my face. I want to taste you,” she said, licking her lips. The other girl moved to her and Bora helped position over her mouth. She breathed teasingly into Siyeon’s entrance, the girl above her beginning to shake. “Please fuck me, Bora,” she panted.

Bora listened and pulled the girl onto her, her face smothered. She shoved her tongue inside of Siyeon and she felt thighs squeeze around her head in response. The girl on top cursed with ragged breath at the sensation and began to rock her hips back and forth against the girl underneath. Bora kept her tongue flat and let Siyeon use her tongue to fuck herself. The black haired girl moaned loudly as she felt Bora’s tongue rubbing along her clit and rocked her hips faster and faster. Bora held the girl steady with a hand on her hip and a hand grasped tightly around her rope harness. 

The pressure that had been building in Siyeon finally snapped and her entire body tensed with pleasure. Her head fell back and her eyes rolled as she climaxed. Bora, who was very aroused from the girl riding her face, cleaned the girl up as she came down from her high and then untied her. Both girls were breathing heavily and looking at one another with hooded eyes. “How are you baby?” Bora asked, cupping Siyeon’s face. The girl smiled sleepily and replied, “I’m okay.”

Siyeon propped herself up as best she could since her body was weak from the session. “How about you, gang leader? Did you come too?” Bora hesitated before nodding. She almost did but didn’t quite get there, but she knew Siyeon was tired so she didn’t want to trouble her. Siyeon saw straight through her. “Let me help you.”

“No, you need to rest. Don’t worry ab-” Bora’s mouth was covered by Siyeon’s own. Newfound energy was surging through the taller girl as she crawled on top of Bora and pushed her down back on the bed. She left sloppy kisses down Bora’s jawline and neck, tracing her features with her tongue. Bora wanted to protest so Siyeon didn’t overexert herself, but she couldn’t focus on anything other than the girl’s mouth marking her skin.

Siyeon licked down to Bora’s breasts and sucked tenderly on her nipple while massaging the other. Bora groaned and grabbed Siyeon’s hair in a fist. The black haired girl dragged her tongue down Bora’s bare stomach to her latex panties. She pulled them off and gasped at how turned on Bora was. Her chest was rising and falling with heavy breathing and her face was flushed red. Her eyes were burning with pleading and the small whines from her let Siyeon know she was begging her to fuck her. Oh how the tables had turned.

Siyeon leaned down and spread the girl’s legs wide. She licked from the bottom to the top of Bora’s pussy, tracing patterns that sent shockwaves through the older girl’s body. Bora’s back arched in response to Siyeon’s tongue work and she grabbed a pillow to stifle the moans coming out of her mouth. The pillow was wrenched from her grip and thrown. “I want to hear you Bora,” Siyeon drawled from between Bora’s legs, making eye contact. She continued to maintain eye contact while she tongue fucked Bora, the girl moving her hips to speed up her orgasm. The younger girl separated her mouth from Bora’s dripping core and moved back to her face, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. When their lips came apart, Siyeon couldn’t help but chuckle at Bora’s expression. Earlier in the night she’d had a sexily sinister look and aura about her, but now she was vulnerable and begging. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Of course I want you to fuck me,” Bora snapped impatiently. She grabbed Siyeon’s hand and shoved them inside her mouth, using her saliva to lube them up. Siyeon bit her lip as she felt the other girl’s tongue run along her fingertips down to her knuckles. The brunette removed the fingers from her mouth and guided them back down to her pussy and tilted her head to where her lips were mere inches from the other girl’s. “I want you to fuck me until I can only scream your name.”

Siyeon’s arousal spiked back up at this and she teased Bora around like the girl had done to her earlier. But instead of only teasing, she shoved two fingers inside of Bora. Bora moaned loudly and turned to face Siyeon, whose eyes were still filled with that primal hunger. Siyeon gradually sped up her pace, and Bora’s moaning increased with it. Bora could feel herself nearing her breaking point now that Siyeon was practically fucking the soul out of her. The black haired girl leaned down and started planting hickeys along her neck, thrusting her fingers in and out of Bora roughly. “S-Siyeon, oh my god, don’t stop!”

Her nails dug into the girl’s back, only making Siyeon go at an inhumane pace. When she leaned down to lick her breast, the coil inside the brunette snapped and she let out a scream as the orgasm sent waves through her body. The waves didn’t stop as Siyeon kept going through her orgasm. “Siyeon, s-stop I’m already coming-” She was cut off by her own screams as more powerful orgasms crashed through her body. At this point, she was seeing stars, her mind was so overloaded. Siyeon had a dark grin on her face when she finally pulled her fingers out of Bora, who was shaking and breathing raggedly from overstimulation. “That’s payback for earlier. Although that was pretty nice punishment.”

“God, I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest,” the brunette gasped through breaths. “And you talk about me almost killing you.”

Siyeon laughed and then winced in pain. Her adrenaline had faded and she was reminded of the marks left by Bora from earlier on her backside and front. Bora saw her hurting and got up, unsteadily, to get Siyeon lotion to put on her marks. “Use this everyday to stay moisturized, and don’t scratch the spots.”

“Wow, look at the big bad leader being thoughtful to a police officer,” Siyeon cooed.

“You were also fucked senseless by this big bad leader,” Bora raised an eyebrow.

“And you were fucked senseless by this police officer.”

Bora stuttered for something to say but didn’t have a good enough response to retort. She scoffed and playfully slapped Siyeon on the arm. The brunette leaned over to help rub lotion on Siyeon’s skin, admiring the girl’s body and the marks she made that decorated her skin. The two girls were both exhausted from their fun and ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms to the sound of soft snores, their chests rising and falling in unison.


End file.
